When in the outdoors for extended periods of time, it is often necessary to shield oneself from the elements of moisture, wind, and cold. This is especially true for sportsmen who are often required to remain relatively motionless for extended periods of time. Hunting for various game animals and birds are examples of such sporting endeavors wherein those involved are particularly susceptible to the elements. Various clothing items provide protection, but typically only for certain areas of the body. Various other devices have been proposed for shielding users from the elements; however, none provide the basic design and function of the present apparatus, nor the transportability in combination thereof. The present apparatus provides a collapsible suit with a dual function bottom compartment. Provision is made for collapsed carrying, for insertion of accessory heat, and for surface grip for the bottom, where the user's feet are housed.